The present invention relates to an iron club head.
Conventionally, attempts to increase moment of inertia in a golf club head have been made.
This is because when the moment of inertia is increased, a twisting action of the club head against an impact on the head at striking a ball is decreased, and consequently this improves directional stability of the ball, which is important as a function of a golf club, and also improves elasticity when the ball is struck at any position on the face.
The moment of inertia has been conventionally increased by applying weighting around the perimeter of the back portion such as the toe, heel, upper portion, and lower portion of the head, or arranging the head to be hollow in order to distribute the weight around the perimeter and increase the volume of the head.
Generally, a golf club is provided with a neck portion for connecting the head with the shaft, however, mass of the neck portion has not been positively utilized efficiently in a conventional golf club.
In order to effectively further increase moment of inertia in the toe-heel direction (about the vertical axis), I conducted enormous experiments, investigation, and examination, with trial and error, and I found out that said moment of inertia is effectively increased by adding mass corresponding to the mass of the neck portion to the toe portion of the iron club head, and thereby achieved the present invention.